ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone
by Indie J. Black
Summary: what happens when you take a castle full of people add a mysterious song that comes out of nowhere ... and sesshoumaru (who mind you hates the song)? madness ensues, that's what. a moment of insanity fic by me. and r&r if you read


I had a little moment of insanity when I wrote this I was listening to the song it's HILARIOUS but anyway…let's get on with it shall we?

--- --- --- --- --- 

oh yes and I don't own InuYasha but I DO own a cauliflower

--- --- --- --- --- 

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the large desk in the corner of his room working on something or other --- well he wasn't _really_ working as you might call it. It was more like doodling on a scrap of paper.

He was just sitting there minding his own business when, a slowly rising voice came out of nowhere. It had a musical tune that could have proved to be pretty catchy if he didn't totally hate it and/or also because it was really freaking him out.

--- --- --- --- ---

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring   
Banana phone  
Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring  
Banana phone

--- --- --- --- ---

In time, as the music started to get louder and he couldn't ignore it anymore he decided to go investigate what was causing the ghastly melody.

He left his room just in time to smack straight into his brother InuYasha.

"Mind watching where you are going little brother?"

The kid of about 13 looked at his older brother with an emotion of what _could_ have been described as … ummm … er …uh … something

"You should watch where you're going fluff brains!"

"Hey, InuYasha can you hear that music?"

--- --- --- --- ---

I've got this feeling  
so appealing  
for us to get together and sing - SING!

--- --- --- --- ---

"What the hell you talkin' bout? I don't hear nothin'."

"No, no, no there's music playing and it's unbelievably annoying and it hasn't stopped…"

--- --- --- --- ---

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding   
Donana phone

--- --- --- --- ---

"Maybe dad knows what's going on, this _is_ his castle"

"I'll go check that out then"

Sesshoumaru began to walk calmly down the large stone hall with a vaulted ceiling and large windows on one side making it rather sunny and bright. He was _headed_ towards the study but InuYasha simply found the need to state the obvious.

"HE'S IN THE STUDY!" he called down the hall

'_As if I couldn't smell that' _Sesshoumaru thought.

He walked into his father's study, just in time to catch him dancing like some crazed fool in circles singing the same tune that he was hearing in his room. But where the hell was the background music coming from and it sure as hell wasn't his father he heard singing.

--- --- --- --- ---

It grows in bunches  
I've got my hunches  
Its the best  
beats the rest  
cellular modular   
interactivodular

--- --- --- --- ---

"Umm … uh … father? Can you hear that music too?"

"of course Sessh … isn't that tune just so catchy?"

--- --- --- --- ---

I'll call for pizza  
I'll call my cat  
I'll call the Whitehouse, have a chat  
I'll place a call around the world  
Operator get me Beijing jing jing jing

--- --- --- --- ---

His father said as he did something that looked somewhere between the twist and some one probably having a seizure. That was just about the time that Sesshoumaru lost his eyebrow in his hairline. His father, one of the most respected taiyoukai's of the land dancing around in circles like a moron singing. That _blasted song_ no less, which was what made it even worse.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone…" InuTaishou, his father sang, not caring that Sesshoumaru was going to have to send out a search party for his sanity because he was surely going to lose it soon.

"Sesshoumaru, what _is_ a phone anyway?"

unable to handle the psychotic-ness of this situation Sesshoumaru … totally snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!! I DUNNO MANN!!! WHAT'S GOING ON I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! STOP THE MADNESS MAKE IT STOP!!!!!"

He screamed like a raving lunatic as he ran into the hall, his arms flailing around and then pulling at his hair to make it cover his ears.

And _boy_ was it a sight when he ran out into the supposed 'safety' of the front foyer of the castle. Servants, maids, the chefs, groundskeepers, and _his brother_ dancing around in a drunken Broadway/whacked-out-Disney-movie-musical-number-esque sort of fashion …

All singing

That song

The song from hell

--- --- --- --- ---

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring   
Banana phone  
--- --- --- --- ---

That was just about when he fell over in a heap on the stone cobbled floor and mutter incoherently crunched up into the fetal position.

"Why? WHY?!" he screamed throwing his arms up to the heavens pleading to be answered.

That's when they all stopped, everyone stopped, every_thing_ stopped and turned their eyes on Sesshoumaru.

"What's _his_ problem?" was the chorused question from everyone

But the question was soon answered by InuYasha,"FEH! WHO CARES?"

--- --- --- --- ---

Ying yang ying yang ying yang ying   
Yanana phone

--- --- --- --- ---

And the musical number continued all through until nighttime and Sesshoumaru keeled over and started laughing psychotically

That's when it hit him

'_If you can't beat em join em'_

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet just as the song started again with a smile plastered forcefully on his face and a crazy look in his eye. He took a position at the front of the mass of people.

InuYasha called out to him "HIT IT SESSH!"

Aforementioned 'Sessh' struck up a beat tapping his foot on the floor

"RING RING RING RING RING RING RING BANANA PHONE!!!" he sang

And they danced like maniacs off into the night.

Well they didn't _really_ go off into the night they stayed in the castle.

And that, my friend, is how lord InuTaishou's castle and the rest of the western lands all went crazy and became known as the capital of soul and songs about bananas.

"IT'S A REAL LIVE MOMMA AND PAPA PHONE … A BROTHER AND A SISTER AND A DOGGA-PHONE … A GRANDPA PHONE AND A GRNADMA PHONE TOO OOOH YAH … MY CELLULAR BANANULAR PHOOOOOOOOONE … CHAAA…!"

Note: that was Sesshoumaru

--- --- --- --- --- 

WELL THAT'S IT

R&R AND I _DON'T _ MEAN REST AND RELAXATION

I MEAN GO REVIEW COZ YOU LOVE ME AND I LOVE YOU

BUT SERIOUSLY LET'S NOT START WITH _ THAT_

GO REVIEW

LOVE YA

And I hope you liked the fic

Late's

-indie-


End file.
